rp_fan_madefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Magic
Dark Magic, Dark magic is a dangerous and can make you corrupted. Only some people can control it. Most can only control it when there are no emotional pressures or stress. When there is it only matters for which side they are on. If they work for the dark side then fight them, But if they are on your side calm them down and get them away. A person facing the darkness should be left alone or help. When you leave someone alone though it might seem to the person that you don't care. If you do help you also need to know that person SO well that you could look at them and know whats wrong (thats REALLY close). Some people when it comes to dark magic they know nothing. This is REALLY BAD. Sometime in their life they will face dark magic. You can't go walking into like its nothing. If you do you will only turn evil or will become emotionless. Corruption, Corruption... everyone can become corrupted. You can by blindly walking into darkness, being possessed for too long (only some people aka frost), and Having dark magic and use it to much when you are NOT corrupted. Most people just have it in them to become evil. Ok lets think about Frostbite for a second because she is in this. Ok FrostBite she CAN turn evil. Yet she doesn't WANT to. therefore she tries really hard NOT to. If someone has a reason NOT to become evil and its good reason not like, "i like this one thing so i am not going to do it". Its more like if you turn evil you know whats going to happen so you don't. Sometimes its you need to protect your friends. If they have a good reason they will try not to, yet they can still turn evil. A few will only kill a few people then turn back good. This is REALLY rare. Most will stay evil or will see what they have done and turn back to good. The Corruption (its a place), The Corruption is a evil place fill with so much dark magic that you look and act like the exact OPPOSITE of yourself. If you were evil your still evil just nicer, If you were good your as bad as heck. If you were in the middle you are still bad as heck. Most can not avoid it. Everyone has a corruption. You only really feel it when you around lots of dark magic or you are evil already. people who come out don't always go back to good. There is a chance that they will stay corrupted, but then there is a chance that you will change back to the person you were then go back to good. In the corruption you can kill someone but no one can die there. They will come back the next day. It has so much dark magic if someone that can't be around dark magic or they will become evil... Can become corrupted easily. Some have it in them to go. Most who go in never come out. The Corruption is not a place for people who like life... really its not Curses: Curse of Forever Youth: This curse is most likely one of the WORST but its not the worst. The curse of forever youth is living forever while looking 15-17. Now some people would be like... "How is this a curse isn't living forever no matter what a good thing... Right?". No its not a good thing. Think about it (this is going to get depressing). Everyone around that is close to you that doesn't have the curse. Dies you don't and you carry that with you forever. There is a way to get rid of it. The person who gave it to you gets rid of it. If they die too bad you can't get rid of it. (Add your own curses)